


The Bed

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, all fluff, mostly just world building for future fics abt the Nara clan, they share a bed guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi gets whisked away on a mission with the illustrious InoShikaCho.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Yoshino/Tsunade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be part of Shikaku week but I decided to do something else. Clearing out some completed stuff from my folder.

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he went on a mission with the legendary InoShikaCho. He forgot how in sync they are and how weird he felt beside them. They had to track a cell of enemy nin and Tsume was off doing something with her team. Inoichi asked for Kakashi and they were off. Shikaku stayed close to the Copy Nin, citing that he was the most important member of the team.

It didn't take long before they hit the mountains and had to take cover in an old ANBU safe house. Choza volunteered to take the first watch and Inoichi had to contact the surrounding villages about the wanted shinobi. That left Shikaku and Kakashi to rest before they switched places.

The small room offered little cover, it was only a few degrees warmer than outside but it stopped the wind from seeping into their bones. There was a small stove in the corner, a small bathroom, and an even smaller bed.

"Okay so I will get the floor and you get the bed." Kakashi looked at the Nara and then rolled out his bedroll on the stone ground.

"You sure? There are a few cracks in the walls, it's going to be cold." Shikaku sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kakashi kept all his clothes on and zipped his blanket all the way up to his chin. He heard Shikaku mumble about something over the creaking of the old metal bed frame.

It only took five minutes for Kakashi to regret his decision, the biting cold made its way into Kakashi's blankets and soon he was shivering. He tried to hide his teeth from chattering but Shikaku heard it.

"I told you it was cold down there." Shikaku laughed at the poor man on the floor.

"I'm fine." Kakashi took a deep breath and tried to think of warm Konoha. It almost worked, if it wasn't for the blast of cold air that blew right in his face.

"Kakashi."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor." Kakashi sat up and glared at the older man.

"I'm not. We can share. It'll be a tight fit but it's definitely warmer up here." Shikaku shifted and presented a small sliver of the mattress. Kakashi took a second to think and then got up and moved to the bed. He brought his blanket for extra warmth and then slid in next to the Nara.

They had to move closer together to keep both men on the bed. Shikaku let Kakashi put his arms around him for balance. It wasn't ideal but it was warm and it worked.

Shikaku was like a heater, his warmth plus the extra blanket thawed Kakashi's blood. The Copy Nin pressed his face into the back of Shikaku's neck, the Nara smelled like mahogany and cigarette smoke. It was pleasant. 

"What was that?" Shikaku nudged Kakashi with his elbow.

"Hmm?"

"You said something was pleasant."

Kakashi didn't realize he had spoken out loud. He felt his body heat up and he knew he was red. "Uh the warmth is pleasant."

"Hmm yeah it is. Get some sleep." Shikaku chuckled.

Kakashi didn't remember when he had fallen asleep or when Shikaku had gotten up for his watch. Choza woke Kakashi up, they had to move. Disgruntled and still half asleep Kakashi re-prepared his body for the icy walk to the next village. As soon as the first hit of cold caressed his skin he was awake and ready to book it.

Shikaku stayed further away this time letting Inoichi bring up the rear. Kakashi was slightly disappointed but he didn't mind watching the Nara run. He had to catch himself a few times, his mind wandering to the way Shikaku fit perfectly in his arms or the way he smelled. He never thought he'd have a thing for Shikaku, it could just be the mission.

The team took a small break and Shikaku took the opportunity to take a smoke break. He did quit briefly but every once in a while, especially when he's stressed out he will take a drag. His son has already taken up smoking no thanks to Asuma. Yoshino nearly strangled him over it, and then of course Tsunade followed up with her famous gut punch. Shikaku can still feel it.

Shikaku could hear Kakashi talking to Inoichi about Naruto. He smiled softly. He took a long drag from his cigarette and let his brain wander. He wasn't expecting Kakashi to climb into the bed without much convincing. It was extremely cold but he thought it would take longer for Kakashi to even think about being in the bed. He missed the warmth from the man on his back.

The Copy Nin calling him pleasant was something he wasn't expecting at all. It's been a long time since he slept with someone else. Yoshino, true to her word, left him after Shikamaru was born, heading straight into the arms of Tsunade. He didn't care really. He needed an heir and she needed her parents off her back. Growing up gay in the Nara clan was awful, they both had bonded over having toxic parents.

Shikaku has had a small crush on Kakashi since Shikamaru brought all the teams and Jonin over for Naruto's 13th birthday. The older Nara almost lost it, seeing Kakashi fussing over the blonde. The highlight was seeing Kakashi blush over Inoichi calling him a doting dad. 

A few months later Naruto left the village with Jiraiya and Kakashi has been floating around the village. Sakura was with Tsunade and Yoshino. Sasuke had clung onto Obito. The Nara thought it was a great idea to take Kakashi out of Konoha to breathe. Inoichi and Choza didn't mind.

Shikaku put his cigarette out and decided that he was going to ask Kakashi out on a date after this mission. No point in stretching this out. He made his way just in time to pack up and move. Kakashi caught a sent of one of the men and they had to move.

It didn't take long to catch up to the group. They weren't as fast as InoShikaCho and soon the gang was tied up and ready to be transported to the nearest prison. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and the little pug ran to get some guards.

Once the prisoners were tallied and thrown behind bars the team made their way back to the village that hired them.

"That was way too easy. Aren't they class A criminals. Inoichi gathered the money up and sealed it away.

"I don't think you three realize how crazy in sync you are." Kakashi was still upset he didn't get to really fight. InoShikaCho were already on the case. "I could only dream of having a team like you guys."

"It's just because we all grew up together." Choza patted Kakashi on the back.

"I guess."

The trip back wasn't as exciting. They didn't have to climb mountains or track anything. Kakashi missed snuggling up next to Shikaku. They came up to the red gates of Konoha, exhausted but successful. Genma and Raido were the gate guards, already annoying Shikaku to no end.

"I'll drop the money off to Tsunade and write the report." Kakashi was tired but he needed a distraction from thinking about how Naruto was doing. Genma usually threw him a scroll from the blonde when he passed by but Genma told him the kid hadn't written in a few weeks.

"I'll go with you, I have to approve of the report anyways, Jonin Commander perks." They'll get paid before anyone else.

Kakashi nodded and let Shikaku take the lead. He didn't realize how much taller he was than the Nara. Two inches felt like a lot. He also liked the curls Shikaku had at the base of his neck, the hair that wasn't long enough to fit into the ponytail.

Maybe it wasn't the mission.

Shikaku went straight to his office and Kakashi gave Tsunade her scroll full of money. Each shinobi had a hefty price on their head. She never looked so happy.

The Copy Nin moved to Shikaku's office and grabbed the mission report form.

"I already filled it out and signed it." The Nara waved the paper before putting it in the out bin on his desk.

"Oh that was fast." Kakashi put the form back.

"Yeah I may have half-assed it but who cares. I'm hungry and tired." Shikaku sighed. On cue Kakashi's stomach growled. "By the sound of it you are too."

"Ah yeah, I smelled Ichiraku's and it sealed the deal."

"Come on let's go eat." Shikaku pushed Kakashi out of his office and shut the door.

"Together?" Kakashi followed Shikaku down the steps.

"Uh yeah? How else?" The Nara rolled his eyes.

They got the last two seats at the ramen stand, and ordered. Ayame smiled at the pair and started making the food. They ate in comfortable silence, Shikaku got Kakashi to pay and then they walked home. Side by side.

"Does it ever get awkward with you and Tsunade?" Kakashi asked, it was a known fact Yoshino went right to the Hokage after the divorce finalized.

"Nope. I knew Yoshino was going to go after her. It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We grew up together. Both of our parents were awful and homophobic. We were both gay but we knew we'd be forced to marry each other. It was all part of the deal." Shikaku laughed. He told Inoichi and Choza about their deal a while back. They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hm. I never got to tell my dad about me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I dated Gai for a bit, he was nice. Genma is an ass. Ibiki was a rough time." Kakashi laughed.

"I never really dated anyone. I slept around but never dated. Too busy." Shikaku had the opportunity to be with a few men outside of the village. He didn't like the idea of long distance.

"How about now?" Kakashi stopped and looked at the Nara.

"I suppose, if it was the right guy." Shikaku teased.

"Hmm how about if it was me?" Kakashi can feel himself blush but he held his ground. The thought of feeling Shikaku warm against him made his heart skip a beat.

"Sure why not." Shikaku grabbed Kakashi's hand and they walked to the Nara compound. 

Both men smiling ear to ear.


End file.
